EACW Uprising Episode 8
by johaku0
Summary: the After math of AssAssination
1. Intro

EACW Uprising Johaku0 Kikyo Kouga and Sesshomaru Promo and Show Intro

(Uprising Theme Song Hell by Disturbed)

Broadcast announcer: "Welcome Everyone to this Edition of EACW Uprising Live from the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit Michigan tonight we are just two nights removed from what was a History Making Event at Assassination."

(Johaku0 walks out to the Ring as the fan with Kikyo by his side Theme song Scream aim and fire by bullet for My Valentine.)

Johaku: "Well Assassination Was a hell of a show wouldn't you guys say."

(Crowd Cheers loudly.)

Johaku: "Damn you guys are wild tonight anyway A few announcements the Wedding for me and Kikyo will be Next week on Uprising and the Main event for The Next EACW Pay per view EACW Skirmish which is Three weeks Away has been set in addition to three title matches thirty EACW Superstars will compete for the chance to advance to the Main Event of EACW Victory these thirty man will compete in the Skirmish match now I will hand the Microphone over to My Fiancé Kikyo."

Kikyo: "Thank you darling the Skirmish match rules are as follows

The superstars who drew numbers 1 and 2 will start the match

Every 90 seconds another super other superstars will enter in the order of the number that they drew.

Elimination Occurs when you are thrown over the top rope and both feet hit the floor

The last super star remaining will be declared the winner and will advance to the main event at Victory where he will be competing for the EACW world heavyweight championship.

Johaku: "Thank you baby now about tonight we will have a few matches scheduled for tonight including a title match for the EACW intercontinental championship Kohaku will be defending against the a new EACW superstar Guts .

(Kouga walks out to the ring Theme song The animal by Disturbed)

Kouga: "Oh no a thirty man over the top rope battle royal to Determine who will face me at EACW victory I am not worried because I know I will Retain my title and another thing…"

(Sesshomaru walks out to the ring with the Women's champion Sesshybabe123 interrupting Kouga theme song Ten thousand fists by disturbed.)

Sesshomaru: "Kouga you know you may have beaten me two nights ago and gotten that EACW world title around your waist but that changes tonight Because I am invoking my rematch clause tonight but I want to make a stipulation to the match you will fight me in a barbwire and glass weapons match tonight in the Main event what do you say."

Kouga: "No I beat you once why the hell should I have to do it again what will it prove that I can kick your ass and prevail again …..

(Kouga is interrupted by Inuyasha who walks out to the ring Theme song waking the Demon by bullet for my valentine.)

Inuyasha: "Kouga if you were any kind of a man or a real champion you would accept the Rematch clause and face Sesshomaru tonight but instead of that you are just a coward."

Johaku: "Inuyasha makes some good points but see here is the thing Kouga you don't run things around here I do and you will be defending your world title tonight against Sesshomaru in the glass and barbwire match main event and whoever wins that match becomes the world heavyweight champion and will face Inuyasha in a tables match at EACW skirmish for the EACW title.

(Everybody leaves the ring and the show begins.)


	2. Trunks vs Broly

EACW Skirmish Qualifying match Trunks vs. Broly.

Match announcement: "The following contest Scheduled for one fall is a Skirmish qualifying match and it will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no disqualifications the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission.

Trunks introduction (Theme song hard to see by five finger death punch): "Making his way to the ring from Japan weighing in at 245 pounds Trunks.

Broly introduction (New theme song Let the bodies hit the floor by Drowning pool.): And His opponent From Planet Vegeta Standing 7ft tall weighing in at 499 pounds he is The Super Sayan Broly.

Match: "Alright here we go tonight First match of the Evening Broly vs. a new face here in EACW Trunks trying to be brave with right hands to the face of Broly but Broly with his power dropping Trunks with one shot right to the face but the super Quick trunks rolling outside the ring now looking under the ring grabbing a chair a steel chair out from under the ring and now Trunks back in the ring and a Chair shot right to the skull not even affecting Broly and Broly swings but misses now trunks on the Top rope and trying a cross body but BROLY CATCHING TRUNKS BY THE THROAT AND A THUNDEROUS CHOKESLAM NOT BROLY 1,2,3 ITS OVER BROLY ADVANCES TO THE SKIRMISH MATCH AND WILL BE ONE OF THE THIRTY MEN IN COMPETEING FOR THE DREAM OF A LIFE TIME A WORLD TITLE OPPURTUNITY IN THE MAIN EVENT OF EACW VICTORY AT EACW SKIRMISH.

Match ending announcement: "here is your winner the Super Sayan Broly.


	3. IC title match  guts vs Kohaku

EACW Intercontinental championship match

Match announcement: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the EACW Intercontinental championship and it will be contested under Extreme rules there will be no count outs, no Disqualifications and falls count anywhere."

Guts introduction (Inside the fire by Disturbed): "Introducing first making his way to the ring from Japan Weighing in at 344 pounds Guts."

Kohaku Introduction (Theme song your betrayal by bullet for my valentine): "and his opponent From Japan weighing in at 210 pounds he is the EACW Intercontinental champion Kohaku.

Match: "Here we go our first of Two title matches tonight and Kohaku starting off with Right hands to the head and now Guts dropping Kohaku with a powerful short arm short arm clothes line now Kohaku Quickly rolling out of the ring now looking under the ring for something to aid him in this match and now Grabbing a Steel chair now back in to the Ring and Guts with a right hand to the chair and that shot bending the chair and Kohaku now going to have to use his speed now ducking in and out with lefts and rights and a hell of a Side kick to the gut and now a lightning quick round house kick to the skull of guts staggering the power house but guts with a spear from out of know where the cover 1,2 no Kohaku kicked out how the hell did Kohaku kick out of that spear."

"Now Guts rolling out of the ring under the bottom rope looking under the ring now grabbing a steel chair and a table now back in to the ring and KOHAKU FROM OUT OF NO WHERE WITH A PUNT KICK TO THE SKULL INTO THE COVER 1, 2 NO ONLY TWO GUTS KICKED OUT guts now up to his knees Kohaku with a steel chair and a hard straight chair shot right to the skull busting guts open and laying him out the cover 1, 2 and guts got his foot on the bottom rope stopping the count now guts back to his feet and oh no a hand around the throat of Kohaku and now a thunderous choke slam the cover 1,2,no Kohaku kicked out now Guts picking up a steel chair and Kohaku back to his feet and A THUNDEROUS SKULL SHATTERING CHAIR SHOT LAYING KOHAKU OUT AND BUSTING HIM WIDE OPEN WITH THAT NASTY SKULL SHATTERING CHAIRSHOT NOW GUTS SETTING UP THE TABLE AND LOOK OU KOHAKU ON THE TOP ROPE AND A CROSSBODY FROM THE TOP ROPE THROUGH THE TABLE THE COVER KOHAKU HOOKS THE LEG 1,2,3 ITS OVER THE UNDERDOG RETAINS HIS TITLE WHAT A MATCH KOHKAU JUST WHEN HE SEEMED DOWN AND OUT PULLS OUT THE BIG WIN."

Match winner announcement: "Here is your winner and the Still EACW intercontinental champion Kohaku."


	4. Edward Elric vs Wrath

EACW Uprising Skirmish qualifying match Edward Elric vs. Wrath

Match Announcement: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Skirmish match qualifying match and it will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no disqualifications the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission."

Edward Elric introduction (Theme song Through the Fire and the Flames by Dragonforce.): Introducing first From Risnbull Weighing at 215 pounds he is one half of the EACW tag team champions the full metal alchemist Edward Elric.

Wrath introduction (Theme song laid to rest by Lamb of God): "And his opponent From the other side of the gate Weighing in at 175 pounds Wrath.

Match: "Alright here we go with our Next Contest Wrath starting out with right hands to the head of Edward Elric now Elric firing back with Right hand shots of his own and now Wrath with a Side head lock take down now Edward back up and Wrath taken down with a violent a vicious Kick to the Throat now Edward outside the Ring Looking under the ring and Pulling a steel chair and a Glass table out from under the Ring and now back into the ring and a CHAIR SHOT RIGHT TO THE SKULL OF WRATH BUSTING WRATH OPEN EDWARD ELRIC CRAWLING TOWRADS THE COVER 1,2, NO ONLY 2 WRATH KICKED OUT NOW Wrath Wiping the blood from his eyes NOW WRATH KICKING EDWARD ELRIC IN THE THROAT NOW WRATH OUTSIDE THE RING LOOKING UNDER THE RING FOR A WEAPON NOW PULLING OUT A SECOND TABLE AND NOW GRABBING A BARBWIRE WRAPPED STEEL CHAIR NOW BACK INTO THE RING AND EDWARD BACK TO HIS FEET AND A CHAIR SHOT TO THE SKULL BUSTING HIM OPEN WRATH IN TO THE COVER 1,2 NO ELRIC KICKED OUT AT 2."

"Now Wrath setting up the tables and stacking them on top of each other now laying Elric on the lower table now Wrath to the top rope but Elric rolling off the table and a Roundhouse kick to Edward and Wrath falling to the Concrete floor below and now a Wrath back up and HOLY SHIT EDWARD WITH A RUNNING HEAD FRIST SUICIDE DIED OVER THE TOP ROPE TAKING WRATH DOWN NOW EDWARD BACK INTO THE RING AND WRATH FROM OUT OF KNOW WHERE WITH THE SHINING WIZARD THAT HE CALLS THE PROBLEM SOLVER WRATH IN TO THE COVER 1,2 NO EDWARD KICKED OUT AGAIN WHAT A MATCH WHAT A CONTEST AND NOW EDWARD BACK UP TO HIS FEET AND THE ALCHEMIST CLOTHESLINE THE COVER 1,2 EDWARD ADVANCING TO A BETTER SPOT IN THE SKIRMISH MATCH WHAT NO WRATH KICKED OUT THE MATCH CONTINUES WHAT A CONTEST BOTH OF THESE AMAZING EACW SUPERSTARS WITH EVERY OUNCE OF SOUL IN THEIR BODIES FIGHTING ON FOR A CHANCE AT A BETTER SPOT IN THE EACW SKIRMISH MATCH now Edward Elric placing wrath on the glass table that Wrath on top stacked the wooden one on top of and now Edward to the top rope and HOLY SHIT A SHOOTING STAR PRESS THROUGH TWO TABLES EDWARD AGAIN WITH THE COVER HOOKS THE LEG 1,2,3 AND ITS OVER."

Match winner announcement: "Here is your winner The fullmetal alchemist Edward elric


	5. Interveiw with Kouga

EACW pre match back stage interview With EACW Champion Kouga

EACW Interviewer: "We are just moments away From our EACW Uprising main event and my guest at this time is none other the EACW Champion himself Kouga."

(Kouga walks in to the Camera shot With the EACW title belt on his shoulder as the crowd boos him.)

EACW Interviewer: "Kouga just two nights ago you were involved in the biggest and most violent match in EACW history that you walked out of with the EACW world heavy weight title can you give me any idea on what it was like inside that demonic structure

Kouga: "That structure was the biggest most dangerous thing I have ever been a part of six men went in 1 man walked out the EACW World heavyweight champion it was like was the most wonderful feeling being inside that structure and given the opportunity I would do it all again I loved the feel of violence in that demonic Elimination chamber."

EACW Interviewer: "Now tonight you must defend you title in a Glass and barbwire weapons match against the man you took it from Sesshomaru who you have pissed off severely over the past several weeks what are your thoughts tonight going against him in this fairly brutal match that the last time we had a match like this the entire ring was covered with blood and not only that the Winner of the main event faces former EACW World Champion Inuyasha."

Kouga: "Well I feel just fine going in to this main event because I have beaten this chump stain once already inside the Extreme Elimination chamber at Assassination two nights ago plus I am also not afraid of that mutt Inuyasha and another thing tonight I have the back up of my boys Ginta and Hakkaku so I will have no problem beating Sesshomaru."

(Kikyo walks in to the camera shot.)

Kikyo: "Kouga I would like to inform you that by order of owner and my Fiancé Johaku0 he has banned Ginta and Hakkaku from ring side and should they get involved you will be stripped of the EACW world title and forced to go through the EACW Skirmish match being the number one Entrant into the match.

Kouga: "Kikyo we have never seen eye to eye but here is the thing the only reason you got together with Johaku0 is so you could move up in the world not to be together basically what I am saying is you don't Love Johaku0 at all.

(Kikyo slaps him across the face hard and the interview Ends.)


	6. Kouga vs Sesshomaru Main event

EACW uprising main event

Match Announcement: "The following contest is our EACW Uprising main event and it is a glass and barb wire weapons match there will be no count outs and no disqualification the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission and it is for the EACW World heavy weight championship ."

Sesshomaru introduction (Theme song Ten thousand fist by Disturbed): "Introducing first the challenger accompanied by Sesshybabe123 from Japan weighing in at 245 pound Lord Sesshomaru."

Kouga introduction (Theme song The Animal by Disturbed.): "and his opponent From Japan Weighing in at 215 pounds he is the Current EACW world heavyweight champion Kouga."

Match: "And it is on here we go our Uprising Main event Kouga and Sesshomaru Collar elbow tie up center of the ring Kouga forcing Sesshomaru into a Side headlock and now Kouga whipped off the ropes and knocked down with thunderous clothesline now Sesshybabe123 putting weapons in to the ring now Sesshomaru with a barb wire wrapped steel chair and Kouga counters with a low blow all legal here in EACW now Kouga with a Glass light tube and tearing the top half of Sesshomaru kimono off and a shot with that glass light tube shattering the light tube those glass shards embedding them self in the back of Sesshomaru and now Kouga outside the ring looking under the ring now putting a barbwire board and four glass tables Sesshomaru back on his feet with a blood covered back now with a right hand to Kouga and another right hand now Sesshomaru with a glass light tube across the chest of Kouga shattering that Glass tube embedding those shards in to the flesh of Kouga now Sesshomaru with a suplex on to Kouga float over in to a cover 1,2 no Kouga kicked out."

"Now Kouga back to his feet and Kicks Sesshomaru right in the Throat now placing that barb wire board in the center of the ring and setting up a glass table in the corner and Sesshomaru up Has a hand around Kouga Throat and A CHOKE SLAM ON THE BARBWIRE BOARD KOUGA IN PAIN ON THE BARB WIRE BOARD NOW SESSHOMARU PULLING HIM OFF AND THE BACK OF KOUGA LOOKING LIKE HAMBUGER MEAT KOUGA WITH A KICK TO THE GROIN AND NOW SETTING UP THE GLASS TABLE NOW NEAR THE CORNER BUT KOUGA WITH A BARBWIRE WRAPPED STEEL CHAIR AND A CHAIR SHOT RIGHT TO THE SKULL OF THE CHALLANGER BUSTING SESSHOMARU OPEN AND LAYING HIM OUT KOUGA IN TO THE COVER HOOKS THE LEG 1,2 NO SESSHOMARU KICKED OUT."

Now both men back to their feet (Welcome to the Family By Avenged sevenfold hits) That's Light Yagami and Yagami with a Spear to Kouga and one to Sesshomaru now Light Dragging Sesshomaru on top of Kouga the cover 1, 2, 3 and Sesshomaru unknowingly has won back his title thanks to Light Yagami Sesshomaru is now a Two time EACW world heavy Weight champion I can guarantee there will be hell to pay next week on EACW uprising As Sesshybabe123 helps Sesshomaru out of the ring thank you for tuning in good night Everybody.

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner and the New EACW champion Lord Sesshomaru."


End file.
